Various food slicing devices are known with multiple guide slots including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,323; 4,125,046; 4,085,642; 3,058,503; 1,822,581; and D332,031. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,323 in particular concerns a bread cutting apparatus having bread-supporting rails 8, a pair of slicing guides 15 and a backstop 10. A knife 18 can be inserted into aligned slits 16 of guides 15 and operation of the knife will slice the loaf.
Various concerns exist with the above-noted devices and other devices for slicing food, such as bread, including ease of manufacture of the device, and ease of use of the device. The ability to produce uniform and aesthetically pleasing slices of the food item is also a concern. Another concern is the location and placement of the cut slices after they are removed from the remainder of the food item, i.e., whether they are conveniently stored and easy to access. Another concern is providing the device with an aesthetically pleasing appearance for storage on a kitchen countertop or tabletop. Another concern is whether the device is compact during storage.
There is a need in the art for devices and methods which address at least some of the above concerns or other concerns in the area of food slicing.